parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black-Backed Jackal
The slender black-backed jackal (Canis mesomelas) is a long-legged, medium sized canid with a pointed, fox-like muzzle. The black and silver saddle marking on its back gives this species its distinctive appearance and name. The rest of the body is mainly reddish-brown to tan, becoming redder on the sides and legs. The black-backed jackal has a bushy tail with a black tip and large pointed ears. Its long legs have fused bones in the forelimbs, making it an excellent runner and enabling it to maintain a slow trot of 12 to 16 kilometres per hour for long periods of time. The male black-backed jackal is slightly larger and heavier than the female. Roles * It played Ranft's Assisstant in African Animals, Inc. * They played Ozzy and Strut in Africa II: The Great Valley Adventure * It played Phone in African Animal Mayhem Gallery Normal TLG S1 E6 0160.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) TWT Jackals.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Jackal in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg|Tinga Tinga Tales (2010-2012) 04_48_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg JEL Jackal.jpg|Jungle Emperor Leo, The new adventures of Kimba the White Lion All Creatures Big and Small Jackals.png HugoSafari - Jackal01.jpg HugoSafari - Jackal02.jpg UTAUC Jackal.png J4.png Star meets Black-Backed Jackal.png Chowder meets Black-Backed Jackal.png 2012-bb-jackal-1.jpg The Vultures The Zebras and the Gazelles.jpg Scout's Safari Jackal.png|Scout's Safari (2002-2004) Wolf in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Columbus Zoo Jackal.png Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Jackal TLG.png Dazed.png|Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) ANFLS Jackal.png SRNGTI Jackal.png TASwSaJ Jackal.png|Jim Henson's Animal Show (1994-1998) Rileys Adventures Black-Backed Jackal.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Black-Backed Jackal.jpg Zoboomafoo Jackal.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? J.A.K.E..jpeg J.E.F.F..jpeg J.I.M.M.Y..jpeg S.A.N.J.A.Y..jpeg J.E.L.L.Y..jpeg R.A.J..jpeg J.A.S.M.I.N.E..jpeg Books EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 29EE1AF5-8789-440E-883A-6B58A3A17127.jpeg 7994D1DB-5E19-4776-8087-73B531EBFE81.jpeg 843E8052-BFFD-4FA3-BC5C-1975942EAADC.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (5).jpeg The_Dictionary_of_Ordinary_Extraordinary_Animals_(23).jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg 741ACE42-4D73-4C4C-B846-6733A24E0032.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg 2ED942A3-01E5-4366-AF7B-C2AE0F03A149.jpeg C0854D36-7069-46EE-BA6F-ADB30CD34736.jpeg C7948E6D-D605-4B6E-9F6F-258602E3A0B5.jpeg E62A7482-18A8-4810-9BE8-FFE737D036B7.jpeg See Also * Grey Wolf * Red Wolf * Dhole * Cape Hunting Dog * Coyote * Maned Wolf * Dingo * Ethiopian Wolf * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Canids Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Ancestors: The Humankind Odyssey Animals Category:Serengeti (TV Series) Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals